


The Trophy

by ashitanoyuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e04 Kral Zera, Except that things went very wrong, Fantasy Racism, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Power Play, Slavery, lotor's POV, slave lotor, slave!lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: Emperor Sendak makes good on his threat to enslave the disgraced Lotor.





	The Trophy

His knees ached as the vargas went on, the metal floor beneath him harsh, unforgiving. For ticks on end he could shift his weight to his ravaged palms, chained as they were to the floor, before he was forced to settle back as the gouges Sendak had made through his hands screamed in pain.

His neck burned with the strain that came from holding it as high as the few inches of slack chain would allow. Someday, perhaps, the pain would outweigh his pride, and he would fall prostrate at Sendak’s side, defeated. But he wasn’t so far gone yet.

Through the pain, he listened as Sendak’s commanders droned on and on - not that Sendak would ever make a tactical decision without consulting with the witch. The imbecile was too far wrapped between her clever fingers to realize that her counsel was but manipulation. In a sense, Lotor was grateful that of all areas where Sendak could have stood his ground, he placed grandstanding over everything else. Lotor may well be Sendak’s only possession that wasn’t controlled by the witch. He would take the backhanded blessing as it was.

"Your failure to put down the Ryden uprising is a testament to your weakness," Sendak boomed. Lotor bit back his derision at Sendak’s words. "I already have a fully developed strategy to crush their rebellion and destroy their hopeful spirits." A strategy that the witch had developed, Lotor thought scornfully.

Strong fingers tangled in Lotor’s hair, and he winced as the hard hand gripped his hair at the roots, wrenching his head back and forcing him to stare at the commanders before the throne. "Of course, let us get feedback from a true military strategist," Sendak said mockingly, digging his claws into Lotor’s scalp. Lotor bit back a hiss of pain, trying to not react as blood trickled into his hair. "Maybe the little princeling has some advice he can give, hm?"

Lotor fought to regulate his breathing through his nose. Don’t react. Don’t invite further pain onto himself.

"Ah, what a good princeling." Lotor couldn’t help but slump forward as Sendak’s punishing grip released. Tremors wracked his body as Sendak stroked his hair mockingly with soft, organic fingers, claws tickling his scalp. "The half-breed knows his place. He has finally learned that his worthless opinions aren’t welcome here."

None of the commanders said a word in response. Unsurprising. Even without looking directly at her, Lotor noted that Acxa, on guard at the door, shifted uncomfortably. Good. Perhaps it was petty, but he hoped she regretted her newfound loyalties.

"Dismissed," Sendak barked, carding his organic hand through Lotor’s hair. Lotor tried to force himself to be grateful. If Sendak was ending his court, then Lotor would no longer have to endure the humiliation of being shackled by the throne as a visible prize, a trophy of war.

But whether what came next was worse always depended on Sendak’s mood.

Lotor’s restraints released and he sat up, biting back a groan as he stretched cramped legs and rubbed feeling back into his numb hands. If he was lucky, he would be banished to his cell for the night. He would take sleeping on the cold metal ground over warming Sendak’s soft, plush bed any night.

Cruel fingers tangled in his hair, and Lotor bit back a cry, his stomach plummeting as Sendak mouthed at his neck. Hot, wet breath crawled across his throat, and Lotor couldn’t hold back his shudder. "You’ve been good today, little princeling," Sendak murmured, mouthing at the join between his neck and his shoulder. "What do you say? Take your dinner with me, then warm my bed?"

Lotor wasn’t that far gone. "Eat vrecken and spew your life out, Sendak," he spat.

Sendak chuckled. "Sentries," he called, "take the mutt to my bed and chain him at the four corners. No food or water."

As if he would ever deign to dine at Sendak’s table like a willing courtesan. Lotor snarled, struggling against the sentries as they took him to Sendak’s chambers, stripped him, and spread him out on the bed, defenseless, every limb chained to leave him fully exposed.

It was still more dignified than agreeing to a civil dinner before his rape.

A varga passed, then another, before the door hissed open. Sendak loomed in the doorway, his armor shed for a silken robe stitched with a tapestry of designs depicting conquest. "So, once again, the half-breed must be forced," Sendak said. Lotor took a deep breath as Sendak disrobed and crawled above him on the bed, his thick cock unsheathed and already dripping with desire. "No matter. You will learn your place."

Lotor turned his head and tried to think of happier days as Sendak hitched his hips up, gripping with clawed fingers. Once, tears would have pooled in his eyes as Sendak practically pried him open with his thumbs, warm organic flesh giving where the metal of his robotic fingers held firm, smearing gelatinous lube throughout his passage as he stretched him open. Not anymore. It had been a long time since Lotor had cried.

"You’re my toy, princeling," Sendak hissed, withdrawing his fingers and pressing his cockhead against Lotor's entrance. Lotor remained silent as Sendak's hips snapped forward, seating himself inside Lotor with one thrust.

The first few times, the intrusion had hurt. Now, the invasion was uncomfortable at worst, expected at best. Lotor stared at the wall as Sendak rutted into him, trying to recall better days as the galra above him gripped his hips with bruising fingers, thrusting in an attempt to lay a claim. He would endure, as he had from the start. Endure, and wait for the day when Sendak dropped his guard and Lotor could take his revenge.

Sendak spilled with a groan, and Lotor grimaced as the warm liquid spilled throughout his insides. The larger man collapsed onto him, and Lotor fought back the urge to bite the body well within range of his teeth. Bound as he was, it would do no good.

But someday, he would free himself, and when he got the chance for revenge, Sendak’s death would be slow and painful. He could promise himself that.

 


End file.
